mailman
by ElijahGoldsworthy49
Summary: Eclare fanfic.Clare thinks she's ready,and Eli thinks he's ready to with Clare. They both go to Adam for advice.
1. Chapter 1

Looking at the clock, Eli felt like he was going to explode. Clare was out sick, and Eli was going to visit her after school - after A needed talk with was last period and the bell was set to ring any time now.

The sound of the bell was usually annoying, though it signified the end of another school day. Eli headed out to his French class as he headed to his locker, waiting for Adam. When Adam came around the corner, Eli practically jumped on him.

"What is this you've wanted to tell me about all day that you couldn't tell me through tex-" 

Adam was in the middle of his sentence when Eli pulled him aside.

"I think Clare's ready!"he announced to his best friend.

"Ready as in... ready- Ready?"he asked. Eli nodded. "Are _you_ ready though? I mean, it'll be your first time since Julia.."Adam trailed off as Eli gave him a warning glance. "I'm just saying. Even though you've done it before, it's still a different girl. You have to be as ready as she is. You're a Clare virgin."

Eli laughed at the sound of that. "Clare virgin,"He repeated. Adam just gave him a look. He realized Adam was right. He was taking a girls virginity. He had to be ready for it too. He heard his phone go off, and grabbed his cell. _'Can't wait 2 c u. been lonly all day. coming?' _It was a text from Clare."Hey, I gotta run. We'll descuss this more later,"Eli said, before grabbing his bag, running out the door, out to Morty, and pulled out, driving to her house.

He sent a text to Clare. _Here. _

_come on unlocked. Mom & Dad are at work. _He got out, and walked up to her door. He was partly surprised that it was unlocked. He walked upstairs, and knocked on her bedroom door. he heard her tell him to come in, followed with some coughing.

Clare looking terribile, even though he'd never tell her that. Her hair was pulled back, and messy, her nose was red, she was a sickly pale, and in blue pj pants an black tanktop.

Eli walked over to her, and pulled her into his arms, sitting next to her on the bed. "How do you feel, sweetheart?"He asked her.

"Horrible."She turned her head from him to cough. "better then i did this morning, but better."

"Do you want me to make you some soup?"He asked, standing. She stood with him.

"Please? Mom got me some, but I haven't felt up to making it,"She explained, he nodded and started toward the door, when she followed.

"Where do you think you're going?"he asked her.

"Going to join you. I'll stay in the living room, but I just don't want you to have to be alone."She leaned up to kiss him, but turne away when she realized she was sick.

"Fine, but you're going to be laying down,"He demanded, putting hs arm around her, going ownstairs, laying her on the couch. He went into the kitchen, and found chicken noodle soup on the counter. He put it in a bowl with water and put it in the microwave. He grabbed a spoon, and A glass of water, bringing the soup, with the spoon and water out to her, when he saw she was passed out. He put the soup and water on the coffee table, laying down with her, pulling her into his arms, caressing her side, and rested his head on the same pillow as her.

He could smell her strawberry shampoo in her hair. He closed his eyes, and fell asleep with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry It's taken a few days to get up Chapter. 2. You'll get to see more Adam in this chapter ^^**

The couple, asleep on the couch, didn't hear the front door open. They were buried under blankets. Helen Edwards walked in and saw the two nestled together. Of course, she thought wrong. she couldn't see any part of them, but their heads.

"Clare Edwards."Her voice was scolding and loud. Clare and Eli both woke up.

Clare looked at her Mother, still half asleep. "What time is it?"She asked, groggily.

"6:30. I thought you were sick,"Her mother accused. Clare sat up, rubbing her eyes, still fully clothed.

"I am. Eli was making me soup, and I fell asleep. He came out and laid down with me,"She explained to her Mom. Eli was finally awake enough to sit up, his hair messy. Since they were both still clothed, and she saw the soup still sitting on the coffee table she couldn't find any more fuel to her steam.

"I'll warm up your soup,"Was all Helen could say as she grabbed the bowel off the table, and walked into the kitchen.

Eli let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry about that. I didn't think we'd be asleep that long,"he told Clare, and kissed her cheek. She laid back down with a sigh, and nodded to him. "How are you feeling?"he asked her, stroking her hair.

"I've been better. Really tired. My Mom kinda scared the crap out of me, though."

He laughed a little. "I think we scared her, too."He check his phone. "Crap. Adam and I have guys night in 15. Do you think you'll be okay with your Mom?"he asked.

She nodded. "Go, have fun. I'll see you tomorrow morning."She leaned up to kiss him goodbye, but again realized she was sick.

"I don't care if you have the swine flu, it's not going to keep me from kissing you,"he told her, leaning down, and kissed her softly. "Text or call me if you need me."He told her

"So you were at Clare's for quiet a while, I was beginning to wonder if I'd have to take a walk to your house,"Adam said as he got in Morty so that Eli could drive him home. "What were you two up to for so long?"Adam hinted.

"She's sick, dude. Even if she is ready, I wouldn't take her when she's feeling that bad,"Eli told him.

"Is she going to be in school tomorrow? "He asked, Eli nodded. "Well then that means shes got to be feeling better. Maybe you two should spend the weekend together,"Adam's voice went back to teasing.

"I'm not even entirely sure if Clare's ready or not. I just _think _she is,"he explained.

"well then I'll just have to figure out."Adam grinned.

"Oh man don't!"Eli said.

"Okay, Okay, I won't."Adam still had a grin on his face as Eli pulled up to the Torres' place. Adam didn't say another word as he got out, and darted into the house

_**Will Adam really listen to Eli and not talk to Clare about it? Okay, I'm not even going to make this all 'dun-dun-dun' everyone knows Adam will, but how? What will Eli do when he figures out Adam went against Eli's wishes. You'll learn in Chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, guys. okay! I got your message. I'm writing more and longer. Sorry it's a little late. I JUST learned how to read reviews. Hope you guys like this chapter. More Clare & Adam.**

**

* * *

**

Of course, Adam had no plans to listen to Eli. They'd be in the same dilemma as the kiss; Both wanting to, but also being afraid to take the next step. Adam understood Eli's concern. It was almost like he was talking these first steps all over again, or at least it would be his first time after Julia.

Adam knew this tie was different. Last time Eli had a first time with a girl, they were both virgins. Now it was the experience (_and Adam didn't want to know how experienced)_ Eli, and the virgin saint Clare.

* * *

Adam smirked as he really began to appreciate the fact that he and Clare were Sophomores and Eli was a junior. It meant Clare and he had more classes together - one being homeroom.

Adam couldn't help but bounce on the yoga ball as he waited for Clare to get to class. Miss Oh couldn't say anything to him about it since the bell hadn't rung yet. He couldn't keep the smirk from his lips as he saw Eli and Clare walk to the door. He tried not to laugh as Eli looked around for teachers, before giving Clare a goodbye kiss. Adam almost jumped off his ball when Eli walked away.

Clare smiled when she saw Adam excited to see her."Good morning,"She greeted, as she took her ball next to him.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"he asked, as he sat back down.

"A little better. My head still hurts, but I'll be okay soon."

Adam grinned."I heard you and Eli slept together yesterday,"he teased.

Clare's eyes widened. "We fell asleep on my couch. That's it,"she told him quickly.

Adam chuckled."I know, I was teasing."

Clare still wore a blush, and looked down, biting her lip.

"Whoa, are you gonna be sick? I'll get Miss Oh if yo-"She cut him off by shaking her head.

"No, no. I'm fine."She smiled up at him, still blushing.

It started to hit him. The blush, the way she reacted when he mentioned them _sleeping together. _"Whoa,"he repeated a little quieter."Do you want to?"He asked her quietly.

"Sleep with him? I-I don't know... I'm afraid to.."she admitted.

"You know Eli would take you gentle, since your still all saint Clare."He tried to ease her worried mind with a joke.

She smiled a bit. "No, it's not that. I just mean.. His last time was Julia, and with the fact she stayed with him, I'm sure they... did it.. a lo-"Clare could finish her sentence as Adam put his hand over Clare's mouth.  
"I'm think of Necrophilia sex here. Please stop."he laughed.

Clare laughed with him. "You get what I mean. Like you said, I'm still _saint Clare. _I don't even think I'd know how..."She started to trail off as Adam put his hand over her mouth again.

"And now I have best friend sex in my mind. I know for a fact, Eli's ready. As awkward as it may sound, you two need to talk about it, Or else you're going to end up like the kiss. You two got lucky there. I doubt we're going to have a school project where you two have to do it."Adam laughed

* * *

Eli and Clare had gotten a lot done in Eli's room. You could actually find his desk, closet, bed, and floor. A lot of the stuff was sorted in boxes. They still needed to go through and throw stuff away, but they were more organized now that they knew what was where. There was boxes of Miscellaneous stuff, Julia's old stuff, old cloths, gifts from Julia, and old school stuff, but so much more.

They decided to take a break, and they sat on Eli's newly found bed. Eli had his arm around Clare, as she leaned against him. She looked up at him.

"Adam and I were talking this morning.."she began.

"What about?"he asked, curiously. He wondered if Adam had gone behind him and talked to Clare about her being ready or not.

"Us. You and me, I mean. About... taking things to the next level."She looked down,shyly.

So he _had _talked to Clare about it."A sleep over?"He teased.

"Sorta..."Clare said. She couldn't help but smile at his joke. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. Deeper then normal. Of course Eli didn't mind. When she started to go to take off his tie, that's where Eli drew the line.

He broke away from her. "Oh, _that _kind of sleep over,"He pretended that he just now got it.

"Yeah.. and if I was ready.. if you were as well. He said he was sure you were."She blushed again."I-I.. I told him that I was, but I didn't- I didn't know _how._" She blushed darker.

Eli now truly understood. She was more scared of not knowing how than the actual thing itself. He couldn't help but chuckled at this realization. That earned him a hit in the arm.

"I'm not kidding!"She squeaked.

He chuckled a bit more. "I know, I know. I just find it a little funny that you're more scared of not knowing what to do, than actually loosing your...innocence,"He said, not wanting to say _virginity. _

She smiled a bit."Don't get me wrong. I am a little nervous about loosing it, but I am more afraid of like.. messing up or something.."her face was bright red again.

"Everyone has to have there first time. My first time was with someone who was also having there first time,"he told her, and was sure she'd know he was talking about Julia.

She did know.

"You can't learn without trying, babe. We'll take things slow. I'll teach you. When I'm done, you won't be so nervous anymore,"he promised, and gave her a quick kiss.

She smiled.

* * *

**No, this is not going to end up like EmberWillow's story "teach me take me" He's not actually going to give her lessons, just take her a little farther each time - pushing her limits.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First off guys, if you're wondering what happened to chapter 4 I ended up taking it down after long consideration. Some people will write really... detailed.. scenes with Eli and Clare with the M rating, which is fine, but I want to stick to the T for the teens which mostly has to do with my swearing. So I changed it around. Also, the last chapter of 7wisted Carol(Gothic Tales) probably won't be out til Wednesday. I'm in writers block and don't want to write the end of anything while in that.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter (:**

**

* * *

**

Eli punched Adam in the arm when he saw Adam in the morning."Ow!" Adam cried out in pain and held his arm."What the hell?"He asked his friend.  
"I told you not to talk to Clare about her being ready!"He tried to yell as quiet as possible.  
"Oh so you two talked?"Adam asked, still holding his arm, but smirked.  
"Don't make me slap that smirk off your face. Yes, we talked."  
"Then what's the problem?"he asked.  
"I didn't want her to feel pressured about it. If she was really ready she would have talked to me about it when she was ready."  
Adam's smirk fell. "You guys didn't do it? What the hell man? if she had the guts to ask you, than she IS ready!"he told his friend, the smile returning.  
Eli rolled his eyes.

* * *

Eli had grown nervous about teaching Clare. He knew his parents were out, which would be a good time, but he didn't want to push her. He _liked _her innocence, and the way she was inexperienced.

He heard the door, and stretched, putting down his drink on the island table, walking to get the door.

He smiled when he saw Clare. "Hey."She smiled politely.

"Hey. Come in, sweetheart."He took her hand.

"What are the plans for the night?"she asked, as she followed him into the living room.

"I was thinking I'd educate your little mind with some amazing movies."Eli smirked.

Clare and Eli shared different tastes when it came to music, styles and movie choices. Clare likes The Notebook, A Walk To Remember, and _Twilight. _Eli enjoyed SAW, Urban Legends, and the original Dracula. When Eli told her they'd be watching movies, she was curious, and slightly afraid.

"What exactly are we watching?"She asked, sitting on the couch as he grabbed four DVDs. He held them up, showing her all four movies of _The Crow._"Your making me watch them because I didn't know what your Halloween costume was, aren't you?"She accused.

He grinned as he put the first movie in, joining her on the couch. "That, and they are amazing movies,"he explained, putting his arm around her."Don't worry, I'll protect you from the scary man,"he whispered, teasingly in her ear.

She giggled. Before they started the movie, Eli wanted to make sure everything was set. The first step he was going to teach her was just sleeping with her - actually sleeping. "Did your parents buy it when you said you were going to Jenna's?"He asked. She just nodded. "Excellent."

"Are you parents okay with us having a slumber party?"she asked.

"They want you to move in. The only thing they don't like is that it's only one night."he laughed lightly.

"Have you found your bed, or are we sleeping on the couch?"She teased.

"Hey! I sleep in my bed every night. Just because my room a mess doesn't mean I don't have it at least cleared off, plus my room has been getting better."He smirked at her.

"So bed it is. If I'm not to scared after the movie."She smirked in return. He rolled his eyes, and laid down. She laid in front of him, resting her head on his chest, their hands intertwined. They had laid together before, quiet a few times.

The first time they cleaned his room. When they discovered their secret hide out. In the hammock at Adam's party.

But they never actually slept. There was something different about laying together and sleeping together though Eli didn't know what it was.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Clare gasp. He turned his attention to the movie to see Eric and his wife getting killed. He looked to Clare and realized she had teared up.

"Shh,"he whispered in her ear, trying to sooth her. She smiled at her, and wiped her eyes.

* * *

Eli had grown tired once they reached the 3rd movie. He was still laying down, while Clare sat up, completely lost into the movie. Eli had seen the four movies so many times he could act it out. He hadn't noticed that he started to drift to sleep.

When Clare noticed she smiled. She didn't want to wake him. If he completely fell asleep, they could finish the movies the next day, or she could try to get up and switch them herself, which would be difficult since Eli's arm was still lightly around her.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead something before slipping from his arm, getting up, changing to the last movie.

When she returned to the couch, she was glad she hadn't woken him. She laid in his arms that seemed to be inviting her into them.

Still asleep, Eli subconsciously wrapped his arms back around her, and a smile appeared on his sleeping face when she took his hand.

* * *

Clare fell asleep at the end of the fourth movie, watching the credits roll. She was going to get up and turn it off, but the music oddly relaxed her, and caused her to drift off.

Eli woke up when he heard the music, and saw that Clare was asleep in his arms. He grabbed the remote, turning off the tv, and decided they should go into his room.

He would of just carried her, but he couldn't hold her, and unlock his door at the same time, so he shook her gently. "Clare,"he whispered in her ear.

"hmm?"she asked, still asleep.

"C'mon. let's go in my room. My parents like to be up early, and I don't want them to wake us,"he explained. She nodded and sat up, fixing her sleeping head. "Do you want to get changed into your pjs?"he asked.

It sounded almost like she swore under her breath, though she only said '_crap.' _He laughed softly. "I'll let you use something of mine,"he reassured her, as he got up, guiding her to his room, unlocking the lock, leaving it on the hinge, and opened his door, walking in with her. His room now had more of a floor. A lot of the stuff had gotten arranged in boxes. He went through his cloths and grabbed his gray sweatpants, and his black shirt he got from the deadhand reunion show, giving them to her.

She took them, and went in his bathroom to change.

While she was gone, Eli took off his jeans, socks, and pulled off his shirt, pulling on black sweatpants.

When Clare returned, she was only in the shirt, giving him his sweatpants back. "It's comfier just like this,"she giggled, putting her cloths she had worn into her bag.

"Ready for bed?"he asked.

She nodded, and rubbed her sleepy eyes, climbing in bed with him, as he pulled the covers over them.

They both had no problems falling asleep.

* * *

Eli smiled as he woke up to Clare in his arms around Noon. He stroked her hair, and kissed her cheek.

He was glad that he'd take things slow with her. Being with her every step of the way.

She opened her eyes and smiled at her. "Morning,"she said, with a yawn.

"Good morning,sweetie."He smiled back and kissed her softly. "Do you want breakfast?I think I smell my Mom's cooking,"he said with a chuckle.

She could smell it too. "Yeah, just give me a few minutes. I'm comfy."She giggled.

He laughed a bit, and snuggled closer to her."I am, too."

After a few minutes of laying there, they got up, and went out to the kitchen just as they were.

"Morning, sweeties,"Cece greeted them.

"Morning, Mom. What smells so good?"He asked, stretching and yawning.

"I made eggs, toast, bacon, sasuage, pancakes. You name it I have it here,"his mother explained.

"And this is why I love when your home in the morning." She smiled at his commented and kissed her son on the cheek.

Eli grabbed him and Clare a plate, as he went to get something to drink."What would you like to drink, sweetheart?"He asked her.  
"Orange juice, please,"she asked sweetly, as she picked out some pancakes, eggs, and a few pieces of bacon before sitting at the dining room table.

Eli grabbed a bit of everything after giving Clare her drink, and putting his apple juice on the table. He sat with her, and his mother shook his head. "You are going to turn into an apple one day, boy."

Eli just grinned in response.

* * *

**Yeah, it's kinda a lame chapter, but I thought it was cute. & you did say you wanted longer chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorrrrrryy its been so long since I've updated. I was finishing 7wisted Carol, working on Stalker-Angel, writing a million chapters of Skiing In Maine, and starting If I never died. I'm going to do my best to wrap this story up. There will probably be this 'lesson' (thing) and then I may throw a bit of drama, then they'll finally 'do it' so about 7 or 8 chapters total. I hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

* * *

Clare had grown curious of what the next step would be. She was going over to his place after school, so they'd probably take another step during their time together.

After school, Clare parked her bike near Morty, and walked up the stairs, knocking on the door. Eli decided to skip school, which was pretty boring without Clare. Eli answered the doors, and smiled when he saw Clare.

"Hey, Clarebear,"He greeted.

"Hey."She smiled as she walked in with him.

"Did I miss anything_ exciting_ in Dawes' class, today?"he asked, taking her hand as they walked into the living room. When he sat down, she sat on his lap.

"Not really. It was pretty boring,"She told him, and kissed him softly.

He kissed her back. "Well hello there,"he said with a smirk. "Whatever has gotten into you today, I like it,"he chuckled. She giggled, and kissed him again. He smiled and returned the kiss eagerly, and slowly kissed down her jawline, playfully nibbling on her ear lobe then gave her butterfly kisses down her neck, gently biting and sucking on it, causing Clare to giggle like mad. He licked the skin and kept nibbling at it.

"My vampire,"she said, giggling more as he continued to kiss her neck.

He smirked when he pulled back. "Sure. Something like that,"he told her.

She looked at him oddly. "Elijah Skylar Goldsworthy, did you give me a hickey?"she asked. Eli couldn't help but laugh when she used his full name, but nodded proudly. She dug a mirror out of her purse and looked at it. "Boy, you have a big mouth!"She exclaimed. "How am I going to explain this to my Mom? I don't have long hair, babe."

He stood, putting his arm around her so she wouldn't fall off his lap, and took her hand. "Follow me,"he said. She followed him up the stairs to his room, and watched him enter the combination _22-04-09 _and open the door. She sat on his bed as he rummaged through a desk drawer. "Don't laugh at me for having this. I've had it for a while. Julia liked to give me hickies and I'd get teased by Cece and Bullfrog for them so she showed me how to cover them,"he told her as he held up a small tube of concealer. "Do you have any cover up, or powder or something?"he asked. She went through her purse, and handed him a small thing of powder cover up. "Tilt your head,"he instructed. She listened and exposed the hickey. He started applying a thin amount of the concealer to the mark, spreading it around then put the powder on. "There. Now you are parent free,"he told her.

She pulled out her mirror again and looked where the hickey was. "Wow. I didn't know how well that stuff worked."She giggled.

He handed her the concealer and cover up. "You don't have to worry about hiding your neck, and coming to find me to hide it. All you have to do is put enough concealer to hide it and the cover up makes it doesn't look like makeup,"he explained and laid on his bed next to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek, laying with him. He put his arm around her, and held her close.

"You've changed today from boring to great,"She told him as she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm glad."He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes. "What time do you have to be home?"he asked.

"We should leave here about 8:45. Curfew is at 9,"She told him, closing her eyes as well.

He looked at his phone on his bedside table and saw it was almost 3. He set an alarm for 8:30 just in case. "Good, lets take a nap,"he said and kissed her gently before closing his eyes again. She curled in closed to him and nodded.  
"mhm,"she mumbled, before falling asleep.

* * *

Eli woke up and saw it was 4. Clare was still fast asleep. He smiled as he saw how peaceful she looked, and became curious of what she was dreaming about. He made a mental note to ask her when she woke up. It only took a few minutes for her to stir and finally flutter her eyes open, her blue eyes meeting his green. "Good afternoon, sleeping beauty,"he said.

She giggled a little. "Hi. What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after still have over 4 hours together,"he told her. She smiled. "What were you dreaming about?"A gentle pink glow came over her cheeks as her eyes fluttered down, embarrassed. "You can tell me. I won't laugh,"he promised.

"I was dreaming about the future. If we're still together after I graduate, since you graduate before me, and us going to like... Toronto U together or something. Waking up with each other every morning, going to classes, and starting a life together."The blush grew darker, the more she explained. He smiled and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"It sounds wonderful. I really do hope we're together after that long,"he told her.

She smiled as her eyes found his. "I love you, Eli."

"I love you too, Clare."He kissed her nose. "Whats say we go down stairs, curl up on the couch, and watch a movie or 2 til I have to take you home?"He asked.

She nodded."Sounds great."She sat up, and stretched, accidentally hitting Eli in the face as he tried to sit up.

"Alright, alright. If you don't want me to get up yet, all you gotta do is say so,"he teased, laying back down. She giggled.

"I'm sorry. You sat up at the wrong time."She leaned down and kissed his cheek, before getting up.

"Am I safe to sit up now?"he asked, grinning over at her. She tugged on his hands, trying to pull him up.

"C'mon lazy bones. We don't have all day,"she said.

* * *

As always, it was a sad few minutes when Clare had to go back home. "Would you be into spending the night again this weekend?"Eli asked as they sat in Morty outside her house.

"That sounds wonderful,"she told him and leaned over, kissing him softly. He put his arm around her and kissed her back. "I love you,"she said.

"I love you,"he replied, kissing her once more before watching her dance from the hearse, and inside.

* * *

**A/N: Hint for a possible spin-off in this chapter. That spin-off won't happen for a long time. Besides finishing this story, skiing in Maine, and writing If I never died, I'm going to do a one-shot about Adam. I'll either work on Skiing in Maine,or if I never died when I get home. Probably skiing in Maine since I've been neglecting it.**


End file.
